Little Ms Perfect
by LolaBeth
Summary: Rosalie's always valued money over her emotions. So it was no surprise when she denied Edward Cullen's proposal and instead began an affair with his wealthy, older father. Except, now she's finally decided to listen to her heart and married the right Cullen. But will she be able to resist the lure of a new wealthy neighbour and ever re-enter Esme's good backs.


EPOV: 

"She hates me,"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I attempted to focus on the road ahead of me instead of the woman sat next to me, filing her nails.

"Mom doesn't hate you," I muttered as my wheels of my car slid into yet another pothole, "I'm pretty sure Dad hates me, but I don't complain,"

Rosalie smiled slightly as she tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear which held a large glistening diamond, "I miss that house…"

This time I did turn to look at her, "Seriously you've got to behave today," I warned as her blue eyes lit up at the prospect of causing trouble.

"Wait so what do I call Carlisle now, daddy? Or Mr Cullen" she asked deliberately irritating me as she stroked the large diamond resting on her finger, encrusted with crystal that had cost me about everything I had saved.

"Dear god, give it a break!" I snapped angrily as my phone began to ring from my suit pocket in the back. She raised an eyebrow and went back to texting her annoying friends.

We both sat silently, as the cell phone rang again, once more. It was clearly mom asking where we were. There didn't seem to be much point in telling her that we had been held up as Rosalie had seen a Jimmy Choo sale in Seattle on our way over.

"Have you found a job yet?" I finally asked starring at the dense forest ahead of me, as the car approached the small, windy road that led into the darkness.

"Yeah, this Saudi Arabian Prince asked me if I wanted to escort him to New York next week," she said leaning forward slightly as we entered the forest. It had been dark outside but it seemed pitch black as the huge trees cast their shadows upon us.

"Take it you said yes?" I asked bitterly.

She laughed, "No, I rejected it."

I tried to hide my surprise as my eyebrows shot up.

"I'm actually focusing on becoming a kindergarten teacher," she said confidently.

"What?" I demanded, nearly crashing into a signpost as I steered the car on to our driveway. I could just about see the large gates through the fog that seemed to permanently be here.

"Yeah, it's the whole pregnancy thing!" she confided, "All of a sudden I don't hate the little brats!"

"Right, I just thought you'd want to go back to being a PA?" I suggested as I saw the great big house looming behind overgrown bushes.

"I was joking…" she said with a small smile, "I'll find one, once I've finished carrying your kids."

I should have guessed, as the gates opened I noticed Jasper and Emmett's cars parked and drove mine towards theirs.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered noticing the shadows of my family in the lounge.

APOV: 

"They're here!" Bella pointed out for everyone as we all curiously stared out of the window to see a black 4X4 creep out of the shadows, with the woman who had been my best friend inside.

I turned to see Esme, stood composed in a long blue evening gown, with her dark blonde hair curled and pinned up, she looked warm and homely. Next to her, stood Carlisle with his arm protectively around his wife's waist he didn't seem nervous. I turned to stare at Emmett who stood by the fireplace; he caught my eye and raised his wine glass.

Grinning I started to make my way towards him, before I could though, the door to the library was open and Edward walked in. His shirt was crinkled and his tie, his suit jacket was crumpled and a ridiculously bright green tie hung loosely around his neck.

I would have thought that he had had a lack of sleep, until I noticed the imprints of red lipstick on the collar of his white Oxford shirt. It was upon seeing the stain that I saw the fresh teeth mark across his pale neck. I raised an eyebrow as he threw his jacket on an overstuffed armchair and made his way towards Esme, apologizing for being late.

Yet it was Rosalie who everyone was watching, as she walked through as if she still owned the house, dressed in a black strapless Armani floor-length gown. Her blonde hair was in a coiffure, with each beautiful feature of her face standing out under the huge chandeliers above us.

The bump at the front of her dress had been disguised under lengths of material but it was still visible.

"Rose!" Tanya called approaching her step-sister oblivious to all our stares.

Rosalie smiled, her pearl white teeth capturing just as much attention as all the diamonds that she was wearing, "Hey you!"

I couldn't help but look down at my own short red DKNY dress; it looked tacky in comparison to hers.

"Sorry we're late," Edward apologized having hugged his parents he approached me with his lopsided grin, "Ali, you look stunning. Remind me how my brother managed to persuade you to marry him?" he asked, his green eyes sparkled.

"Shut up Edward!" Emmett called over, "Have you tried Dads new imported whiskey?"

"Emmett can't get enough of it, I'll be driving home tonight! "I confided as Bella walked in, clutching a bottle of beer, possibly her fourth. Edward raised a hand towards her, "Hi Bells!" he called over.

"Renesme's upstairs watching some films with a couple of her high school friends," I informed him as Bella raised a hand and went over to Esme.

Rosalie and Tanya had sat down and were talking about babies.

"So are you ready for the baby?" I asked excitedly, attempting not to stare at the love bites on his pale neck. "Actually they're twin boys!" he said proudly.

"NO WAY!" I squealed, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Yes they are. Rose and I have finally got the nursery sorted. She wanted a girl though." He mused ruffling his auburn curls.

I nodded, noting the stubble on his cheeks and the small scratches on Rosalie's tanned throat. Dear god, was there anything between them but sex?

Her dress was hardly covering her cleavage; in fact everyone in the room had a perfectly good view of her cleavage. Not that the men in the room hadn't seen it before.

"Well I cant wait for them!" I said, "Are you staying over tonight?"

Edward sighed, "Sorry, Rose has her pregnancy class tomorrow morning and I have to go with her,"

Did she choose everything he did, I looked back at my ex-mother-in-law, she sat clutching a glass of water and laughing with Tanya and both Esme and Bella watched her.

"She looks more like a supermodel, than a pregnant mother," I pointed out.

Edward shrugged, "that's the beauty of a St. Tropez tan," he joked nudging me lightly.

I smiled and made my way towards the main attraction of the room.

"Hey Rosalie," I greeted.

"Alice, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie greeted, "I would stand up but it hurts to do anything these days,"

I smiled patronisingly, "I know I've had 3. During the first two pregnancies, Emmett was still in the marines," I couldn't help adding as Tanya rolled her eyes.

"That's so brave of you. I wish Edward would let me do things by myself!" she said, as he winked at her and walked towards his brothers.

"Liar, you have him right under your finger!" Tanya exclaimed, as Esme walked out of the room.

Rosalie smiled coyly, "It's not like I don't repay him…" she faux whispered.

I shuddered slightly, as I remembered the days in which Emmett and I had come to visit Rosalie, except she'd been married to a man twenty years her senior, the man being Carlisle Cullen.

The girl who I had gone to high school with, the girl who had been my best friend was effectively no better than a goldigger. She had torn up Carlisle and Esmme' marriage and had then gotten pregnant with her step-son and would have pretended it was Carlisle's had Edward not found out. In fact sickly-sweet Rosalie had been fucking her step-son on her wedding night. Which came as no surprise to me, after all she had been on-off with Edward since high school.

He was madly in love with her, even after everything that she had done to this family, breaking up his parents, he'd fallen straight back into bed with her. In fact he'd even crept around behind his Dads back with her, until the day that he had accidently gotten her pregnant.

Except Edward had dragged her back to his significantly smaller house, (kicking and screaming, after all Rosalie Hale had wanted Carlisle's house) and kept her there until she agreed to marry him and keep their kids.

"So are you working now, Rosalie?" I asked the former model and PA.

Rosalie turned to me and smiles, just as she had done in college a long time ago when we had been friends. "I cant find any actually, I'm going to wait until these kids are out and then I'll probably try and become a PA again. How are your beautiful kids?" she asked.

I stared at her in surprise as she rested a hand on her bump and watched me with fascination. As if she actually cared about my kids…

"Jess had her birthday party last week; she's with my mom in Iowa. The other two are asleep upstairs," I replied suspiciously.

Tanya, Jaspers fiancée who I had never really gotten to know smiled politely before her gaze began to wander towards her husband who was sat at the large desk reading a book.

"Jaspers such a geek!" Tanya complained stroking the voluptuous skirt of her Dior evening gown. She and Rosalie both looked like twin sister, blonde, tanned and beautiful in beautiful dresses.

"I haven't seen Jess in ages; you should bring her down to visit!" Rosalie said, ignoring her step-sister and smiling at me.

I nodded politely, "You bring the twins over too!" said with a choked laugh as I began to make my way over to the other side of the room, where Bella lay curled up on an overstuffed couch. Her black hair was loose around her milky white shoulders, which were revealed due to her tight pink corset dress. She looked beautiful, but nothing in comparison to her ex-husbands new wife, Rosalie.

"Move up Bells!" I chided sitting next to her and accepting her beer bottle.

"She's like a Barbie doll mixed with Marilyn Monroe! Have you seen her ass?" Bella demanded staring enviously in Rosalie's direction. The tight stain of her dress had shown her perfect ass to everyone in the room, you could not notice it.

"When I was pregnant with Renesme, I looked like a creature of star wars!" she said with a small smile, "Although, miss perfects wearing Uggs beneath her dress, she's finally given up with the stilettos!"

I raised an eyebrow, and stared down at my four inch latest season, Jimmy Choo's, "No she always has hot shoes!"

Bella shook her head proudly, "Rene told me that Ed banned her, so she wears floor-length gowns and hides them. Anyway she's bought a new house,"

"With what money, she's unemployed! And Edward didn't let her take alimony from his dad. In fact all she got from Carlisle was dresses, shoes, cars and jewels…" I said remembering this house when Rosalie had held court; she'd always been clad in Versace and spent every dime of Carlisle's hard earned money.

Bella grinned, "Well Rene and Tanya told me that her husband before Carlisle had left her artwork, he'd been an art dealer. Well turns out those paintings are worth a fortune, and she kept it all. Also, her momma's LOADED,"

I nodded as we both watched the blonde beauty laughing and eating from a bowl of fresh strawberries that Edward had given her.

"So how's Emmett' birth mother?" Bella asked as I took a long sip from the bottle of beer I was holding.

"She's amazing. Though, she wants us to see her more often and she adores the kids!" I said thinking of Leah. Leah had given Emmett up for adoption at the age of 8 to the Cullen's when she had been diagnosed with depression and had been unable to take care of child. She had contacted Emmett around 5 years ago and we had now attempted to spend time with both her and Esme.

Jasper, Edward's best friend started walking towards us, "How are you beautiful ladies?" he asked placing his firm hands on my shoulder, "You both look stunning,"

Bella laughed, "In comparison to your wife, I look like a troll." She joked as we all turned to look at Tanya who lay across the couch with her feet propped up; the skirt of her dress had hitched up revealing perfectly toned legs.

She was laughing hard at something Rosalie had said and both seemed oblivious to the atmosphere of the room. "Sugar, you haven't seen Tanya drunk. She acts like a high school kid trying weed for the first time!" Jasper confided with a wink.

We laughed as he made his way over to the men. I smiled at Emmett, who cared about Rosalie Hale when I had the best husband of them all.

(********************************************************************************)

TANYAPOV: 

"Jasper just eye-raped you," Rosalie said with a giggle.

I couldn't help but laugh as she imitated his eye actions, "How are you this crazy, even without tequila?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just glad I've met someone who I can speak to. Back in Seattle I don't know ANYONE!" she complained, "I just want to go back to New York!"

I nodded my step-moms penthouse was possibly the best place in the world. With her being a journalist and society hostess there were every parties every evening and soirées with celebrities every afternoon. God I missed upper East-Side Manhattan….

"Oh my god, you should go back for the birth!" I suggested, "And I'll come with you!"

Rosalie grinned, "Let's do it!"

I caught Alice's gaze, and turned slightly so that I could see her talking to Bella. Alice looked beautiful in her red dress, with her black pixie cut. Except there was a scowl on her face as she spoke with Bella and Emmett, most probably about Rosalie and Esme.

"Dinner is served!" I turned slightly to see Esme in the doorway with a tight smile.

"I'm not hungry," Rosalie declared, sucking her strawberries.

"Well, all I'm planning on doing is drinking, so let's stay?" I suggested as everyone slowly filed out of the huge room.

"Edward approached us, looking slightly annoyed, "You're eating for three!" he snapped rubbing his bloodshot eyes and pointing at Rose's bump.

"You're right Eddie, now go get us some chocolate ice cream and champagne." I said with my brightest smile.

Rosalie nodded as he muttered something about dumb women and walked away on his errand.

"He thinks that I don't want the kids," Rosalie said leaning her head back, as she closed her eyes.

"Do you want them?" I asked curiously attempting to imagine my step-sister holding two kids.

"YES!" she snapped angrily, "Even mom doesn't think I'll be good at it. Hell I'm 33!"

Once again the image of hot Rosalie clutching two toddlers was hard to imagine.

"I think you'll be a yummy mummy!" I said, earning a nudge.

"I've had the cots placed in the nursery and bought them cute outfits from Dior Kids!"

"I'm going to be an auntie/step-aunt whatever!" I said as Edward walked into the room and threw 2 cartons on Ben & Jerries' on the coffee table in front of us.

"Has Esme spoken to you yet?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Surprisingly no, but she has placed me next to Bella for dinner,"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^4 years' time^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RENESMEPOV: 

"You're supposed to take MY side!" I screamed as Seth and Embry ran into the room, their blonde curls bouncing over their deep green eyes.

Dad nodded as he attempted to quieten the two-year-old in his arm, "Look Rene I get it, you're mad but Rose isn't feeling too well!" he said rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess she's pregnant AGAIN. She's like a bloody cow!"


End file.
